Shuffle Romance
by Dagron
Summary: Monde Parallèle? Spade et Heart se souviennent de leur triste destinée, en regardant, tels des spectres, Shinichi et Ran se rencontrer, puis se manquer... La Scène 6 est sortie de sa tanière.
1. Prologue

_Note_:  
Cette fanfiction se base sur les évênements du tome 26, en plus particulier, la pièce écrite par Sonoko, dans lequel Ran joue le rôle de la princesse Heart, qui se retrouve secouru par un chevalier masqué de noir. Ce dernier se revèle être Spade, ami d'enfance et amour de Heart. Sonoko s'est évidement inspiré de Shinichi pour Spade, cependant...  
Et si...  
Et si l'histoire de Spade existait réellement, dans un autre univers, parallèle à celui du monde de Détective Conan?  
Et si... Le destin de Spade et de sa dulcinée, se trouvait, par on ne sait quel ironie du sort, lié intimement à celui nos deux héros préferés, Ran et Shinichi?  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.  
**_  
Shuffle Romance_**.

_Prologue._

Un cri d'agonie retentit dans la salle.  
Soudain le regard des spectateurs n'était plus sur la pièce, mais dirigés vers les derniers rangs. Les acteurs eux-mêmes s'étaient arrêtés, pour tourner leur attention vers l'endroit d'où était venu le cri. Des murmures d'incertitude parcouraient la foule, tandis que ceux qui avaient étés le plus prés distribuaient des consignes d'urgence. Les acteurs n'étaient plus sur l'estrade.  
La pièce était visiblement annulée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
»C'était quoi ce cri ! »  
»Un homme s'est effondré ! »  
»Une crise cardiaque ? »  
»Idiot, on ne cri pas comme ça quand on a une crise cardiaque ! »  
»Il est mort ? »  
»Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Quelqu'un a eu une crise cardiaque ! »  
»Un meurtre ! Un meurtre ! »  
»Imbécile ! Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un accident ? »  
»Il y a eu un accident ? »  
»... ! »

Visiblement, ce cri n'était pas au programme de la fête du lycée. Sous peu, les spectateurs entendirent les sirènes d'une ambulance et de la police. Avec de la chance, ils apprendraient bientôt ce qui s'était passé. L'estrade oubliée, ils se serrèrent dans l'espoir de pouvoir mieux voir l'action.

Sur la scène, un jeune homme regardait ses mains.  
»On y était presque... ! »  
Sur son visage pouvait se lire sa détresse et son regret. Ses poings se serrèrent et il tourna ses yeux vers la scène de l'incident. Il avait une cicatrice sur son front.  
»Visiblement, tu n'es pas le seul à être poursuivi par le malheur... » Fit une voix triste à ses côtés.  
C'était une jeune femme. Ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel, étaient fixés sur la silhouette de l'acteur qui avait joué le chevalier noir.  
»Oui... » Lui répondit son compagnon.  
Voyant l'humidité qui s'était formée aux coins des yeux de sa camarade, il fit un pas dans sa direction.  
»Heart, je... » Il tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer.  
Sa main tomba sur du vide, à un bon pied de la cible.  
Sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, ses pieds s'étaient retrouvés à leur point de départ.  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se sentant impuissant face à l'impasse de leur situation.  
»Il y avait longtemps...

Que je n'avais pas senti ton toucher. » Dit Heart, voyant le désespoir de son ami.  
»Cela m'a rendu espoir. »  
Elle s'essuya les yeux, en forçant un sourire.  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, se remémorant l'instant où il avait pu prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme et en ressentir la présence, la chaleur. A dire vrai, à lui aussi cela avait donné de l'espoir. Ils avaient étés à deux doigts de briser le sort.  
Il regarda à nouveau la scène de l'incident. En effet, cela avait bien l'air d'un meurtre.  
'Un autre à qui le monde physique de la vie et du toucher a été dérobé.' Pensa-t-il amèrement.  
Heart et lui-même n'étaient plus que des fantômes, errants dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, à la recherche de leur salvation, d'un remède au sort qu'on leur avait jeté.  
Il détestait le fait qu'il n'était plus qu'un spectre, flottant au-dessus du plancher. Il détestait voir au travers de ses mains, comme si son existence même était remise en question. Il détestait par-dessus tout voir Heart souffrir, sans qu'il ne puisse la rassurer ou lui venir en aide.  
Cela lui semblait être une éternité qu'ils flottaient, à la recherche des deux personnes qui leur donneraient la clé qui contrerait le sort.  
Il regarda les deux acteurs qui leur avaient redonné espoir. Quelle ironie qu'ils aient étés entrain de jouer une pièce qui résumait les grandes lignes de son malheur... Et du leur.  
Pendant le court moment où Heart et lui avaient pu regoûter au monde physique, ils avaient pu entrevoir les âmes des deux adolescents, et leurs secrets...  
Le jeune homme ressentait de la sympathie pour le jeune acteur. Ils partageaient les mêmes notions de justice, précaution, amour et culpabilité.  
Oui... Il se sentait coupable...  
Coupable d'être celui qui était à la cause du malheur de Heart.  
»Tout cela est de ma faute... » Dit-il. « Je n'aurai jamais du-... »  
»Non, Spade arrête ! » Fit Heart. « Tu n'as rien à regretter. Ceci n'est pas ta faute ! »  
Des larmes immatérielles s'étaient mises à couler de ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre baisser les bras. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! »  
»Heart, ne pleures pas ! Je... »  
»Rappelle toi pourquoi on en est là... souviens-toi d'où tout cela a commencé ! »  
Et, regardant les larmes de la princesse, il se souvint...


	2. Scène Un

**_Shuffle Romance_**.

Scène 1: La Fuite.

Il faisait sombre dans les bois. Les formes noires des arbres se distinguaient à peine de celles des espaces vides qui les séparaient. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et seuls les rares rayons d'une pleine lune, se cachant, timide, dans les nuages, venaient éclairer les chemins et sentiers. Du moins, c'est ainsi que cela aurait dû être…  
A l'orée du bois, les arbres n'étaient pas baignés dans la douce lueur des lanternes de la ville avoisinante. Ils n'étaient pas l'unique distraction d'un des gardes du fort à l'imagination débordante.  
Non.  
Ils étaient en feu!  
Se propageant tels de petits diables, les flammes sautaient de toit de chaume en toit de chaume, de buisson en arbuste, de bout de bois en bout de bois. La ville était en proie à un incendie ravageur. Les animaux de compagnie fuyaient, la queue entre les jambes, les chevaux paniquaient, et les humains criaient.  
Pourquoi ne faisait-on rien pour éteindre les flammes? Pour sauver les brûlés?  
Un homme portant un plastron en métal leva un glaive menaçant au-dessus de sa tête. Un large groupe d'hommes était à ses côtés. Ils le fixaient tous des yeux.  
D'un mouvement entraîné, il dirigea sa lame vers les portes, maintenant brisées et noircies, du Fort. Il hurla ses instructions. Le signal avait déjà été clair. D'un cri de guerre, les hommes partirent à l'assaut du château médiéval, leur leader en tête. Il tenait dans son autre main une torche enflammée. Plusieurs de ses hommes s'arrêtaient occasionnellement pour allumer de nouveaux foyers.  
Le fort du royaume de Trump était sur le point de tomber. Les gardes de la famille royale le savaient, malgré l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à combattre l'envahisseur aux blasons noirs. Le capitaine de la garde, un homme imposant, le casque bien enfoncé sur son crâne et une moustache buissonnante, jeta un dernier regard à la tour de guet et aux cimes que l'on voyait derrière. Il soupira, murmura une courte prière, avant de sortir sa lame et de partir à l'assaut.  
Du temps, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Du temps.

Dans les bois, les longues ombres des troncs d'arbres dansaient sur le sol illuminé par la rougeur des flammes. Parmi ces ombres, quatre d'entre elles se démarquaient nettement. Elles avaient des bras, elles avaient des jambes. C'était des ombres d'hommes… Des rescapés.  
Courant à en perdre haleine, de peur qu'on ne les rattrape, la famille royale et le garde Agi s'étaient enfuis par derrière. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, un enfant de douze ans, jetait des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule dans la direction de la ville en flammes.  
Cela n'avait pas été leur idée de fuir. Cela avait été l'idée du capitaine.  
« La bataille est perdue d'avance. Si nous voulons que le royaume de Trump ait un avenir, il vous faut rester en vie! » Leur avait-il dit. « Ces chiens vous tueront! Je vous en conjure, mes seigneurs, enfuyez-vous vite, je me charge de vous gagner du temps. »  
Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas cela du tout…  
« Prince Spade! »  
Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par le garde Agi. Ce dernier secoua la tête, avant de lui sourire. Spade comprit.  
'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le capitaine…' Il hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa course.  
Derrière lui, Agi sembla hésiter un moment.   
N'avait-il pas entrevu un cavalier dans les ténèbres de la forêt?  
Il se secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rêver.  
Une vingtaine de mètres plus en avant, une jeune femme jetait un regard meurtrier à son compagnon. Même sans lumière, celui-ci pouvait sentir sa colère. L'homme, très grand, se pencha sur sa monture, espérant éviter sa juste colère.  
'Cet Idiot!' Pensait la femme, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. 'Il a failli nous faire repérer par le garde!'  
Un sifflement attira son attention. Elle se redressa dans sa selle pour regarder vers son second comparse. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre de vu la mission.  
« J'ai compris où ils se rendent. Je connais un raccourci. » Lui fit comprendre le cavalier en tête, via le code qu'ils avaient établi. L'homme, un peu rondouillard, au crâne légèrement dégarni, connaissait ces bois comme le dos de sa main. Il était aussi habile dans le maniement des chevaux. Elle avait bien fait de le placer en tête.  
D'un signal, elle lui fit connaître sa réponse. Sur ses indications, les trois cavaliers dirigèrent les sabots emmitouflés de leurs chevaux sur un sentier de sa connaissance…

Lorsqu'ils furent à distance raisonnable de la ville, soit 'Ils-n'en-voyaient-plus-les-flammes-et-n'étaient-pas-poursuivis », le roi du royaume, maintenant conquis, de Trump les invita à prendre une courte pause. Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer leur souffle…  
Ils avaient couru vite et loin, dans la semi-obscurité des bois. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisé.  
Le jeune Spade, moins essoufflé maintenant, regarda le visage sérieux du roi. Jamais son père n'avait eu, à sa connaissance, un air aussi sérieux! Sa mère, quant à elle, avait un air inquiet et incertain tout aussi perturbant.  
« Que fait-on maintenant mon chéri? » Dit la reine. Dans l'ombre d'un nuage, Spade pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits, mais sa voix laissait croire qu'elle avait eu une expression soucieuse en disant ces mots.  
« Il nous faut aller chez notre plus proche allié… » lui répondit son mari, d'un ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour commander une armée. « Et vite. Nous devons reprendre la route immédiatement. »  
Il prit la main de son épouse et avança en tête. Ils n'avaient plus à courir, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de marcher d'un pas rapide. Spade luttait pour se maintenir au niveau des adultes, aux jambes plus longues que les siennes…  
Et au-dessus, rendue moins timide par on ne sait quelle ironie du sort, la pleine lune brillait sur les dégâts déjà causés par l'incendie, sur les quatre fuyards suivant le sentier, et sur trois chevaux et leurs cavaliers placés, judicieusement, sur une petite falaise leur permettant de surveiller leurs proies…


	3. Scène Deux

**_Shuffle Romance_**.

Scène 2: La Flèche.

Leur leader, une jeune fille de dix-huit printemps à peine, s'agenouilla prés du bord abrupt de la falaise. Ses cheveux longs dansaient vaguement dans la brise au goût de cendres. Son regard était dirigé vers le groupe de rescapés en bas, son cerveau n'enregistrait point le coté dramatique du paysage enflammé qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
La distance était convenable, ses proies à portée de flèche. Elle tendit son arc et ajusta sa visée.  
Bien.  
La flèche plongea tel un faucon sur sa cible.  
« Aah… »  
Soudain, le roi du royaume de Trump dû s'arrêter. Il avait été tiré en arrière par la main qu'il tenait d'une poigne ferme. Sa reine venait de tomber.  
Ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de crainte se tournèrent vers son épouse.  
« Une flèche… » Dit le garde, puis, voyant le visage soucieux à demi-éclairé du roi, il ajouta, « elle lui est entrée dans la jambe, mais ça devrait aller. Je vais rapidement lui enlever et mettre un bandage. Je la porterai le reste du chemin. »

« Night… »

Soupirant de soulagement en l'entendant prononcer son nom, le Roi s'agenouilla à côté de la reine et la prit dans ses bras… « Ça va aller, ma chérie… »

Il scanna les arbres des environs, dans un effort conscient, pour trouver d'où était venu le projectile, tout en rassurant sa femme.

« R.a.t.é… » fit la voix moqueuse du grand. La jeune femme ignora son ton malpoli et prit une deuxième flèche entre ses doigts.  
« Notre but est de les freiner, non? » Répondit-elle, insinuant que son premier tir était tout sauf raté.  
« Tch… » dit le grand. « Laisse moi faire! » D'un geste brusque, il la poussa fermement en arrière, tout en prenant son arc. Elle se retrouva par terre, tandis qu'il prenait sa place.  
Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune femme se releva… Et elle le vit tendre l'arc avec une flèche aux plumes noires.  
« Attends! » Mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter…  
« Quel moyen plus sur y a-t-il de freiner quelqu'un que la mort? » Dit-il, d'un air méchant.  
Et, à peine la lumière de la lune eut-elle le temps d'étinceler sur la pointe acérée de la flèche qu'elle s'envola…  
« Père! » S'exclama Spade, « Regardez! »  
Le jeune prince avait remarqué des ombres en haut de la falaise non loin. Une étincelle de lumière y était visible au même moment. Le roi regarda dans la direction indiquée.  
« ! »  
Un souffle d'air chaud lui érafla la joue. Non loin, une flèche se planta d'un bruit sec dans la terre…  
S'il n'avait pas tourné la tête à ce moment là, il serait mort.  
« Vite! Il nous faut nous mettre à l'abri! » Hurla-t-il. Ils étaient des proies faciles pour leurs attaquants dans la clairière, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. En un instant, le garde Agi souleva la reine dans ses bras, et suivit le roi vers la forêt…  
« Spade! »  
Hésitant, Spade regarda derrière lui. Cette flèche… Rapidement, il la retira du sol, avant de rejoindre ses parents à l'abri du couvert des arbres.  
En haut de la falaise, on jurait.  
Le cavalier en charge des chevaux exprima clairement son mépris d'un haussement d'épaules.  
« Hmph, cela va être difficile de les devancer ou les retrouver avant l'aube. » Il avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Son rôle se limitait à la course-poursuite.  
« La ferme! » Cria le grand. Ses larges épaules se tournèrent vers l'homme plus joufflu. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on n'aurait même pas pensé à te demander tes services! »  
« Espèce d'abruti, c'est justement pour cela que cela ne tient pas qu'à toi. Barbare! » La jeune femme monta en selle avec la claire intention de continuer la chasse.  
« Où penses-tu aller comme ça? » Pour les deux hommes, le jeu était terminé. L'adolescente sentit le malaise monter en elle en voyant leurs visages… Cependant, en actrice confirmée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.  
« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre argent? » Fit-elle hautaine. « Eh bien tenez! Prenez ma part tant que vous y êtes. » Elle sortit de sa sacoche un sac de pièces d'or et le leur lança aux pieds. « Je n'en veux pas pour une mission aussi bâclée… »  
Et d'un clapotis de sabots muets, elle s'éloigna dans la nuit.  
« Tch… Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est bâclée… » dit le grand, la mine renfrognée.  
« Bah, elle est encore bien jeune» lui répondit son compagnon. « Trop sérieuse. Un peu de vin pour fêter notre paye? »  
Le bonhomme rondouillard montra une bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main.  
« Où diable as-tu trouvé ça? » Fit le géant. Il était dans l'impression que son comparse ne pouvait laisser une bouteille pleine.  
« Secret! » Lui répondit-il. Il avait tout simplement fouillé la sacoche de leur campagne partie.  
L'alcool versé, les deux hommes jetèrent un regard gourmand au sac d'or à leurs pieds.  
« À la notre! »  
Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'on retrouva leurs corps froids, sur place… L'or était parti.

Les rayons dorés du soleil levant commençaient à percer les cimes. Devant eux, se dressait un château de formidable apparence, rendue plus dramatique par les longues ombres et les douces couleurs chaudes de l'aube. Derrière on apercevait les murs de la cité, un drapeau flottant à chaque tourelle.  
« Nous voici au royaume de Bridge… » dit, avec espoir, le garde Agi.  
La reine pouvant de nouveau se tenir debout, eut un sourire, appuyée sur l'épaule de son fils. Spade, à la vue du château, avait, avec l'aisance de l'enfance, déjà un air joyeux sur le visage.  
Ça y est, ils étaient en sécurité. Ses camarades de Bridge ne le croiraient jamais quand il leur racontera son aventure…

« Par ici» fit le roi, se dirigeant en tête vers l'une des plus petites entrées du château. Il se tenait fermement la joue gauche dans la main… La flèche d'avant avait dû entailler un peu sa peau.  
'Quelle flèche bizarre n'empêche…' pensa Spade. 'Elle avait des plumes toutes noires.'  
La flèche était maintenant dissimulée dans les plis de sa cape. Peut-être leur permettrait-elle d'en apprendre plus sur leurs attaquants…  
Cependant, avec la lumière du jour, l'optimisme du jeune prince ne faisait qu'augmenter, et il oublia bien vite ses soucis. D'un ton excité, il se mit à raconter le récit qu'il prévoyait pour ses amis à sa mère.  
Le roi Night ne fit pas mine de lui demander de se taire. Il avait le visage blême.  
« Majesté? » La voix d'Agi trahissait de l'inquiétude.  
Le roi l'ignora en posant une main fatiguée sur le heurtoir de la grande porte en chêne. Sa respiration se faisait lourde.  
Il resta là, immobile, appuyé contre la porte, avant, tout doucement, de s'écrouler, inerte, sur la marche.  
Interdits, les autres le regardèrent, muets. Après un court moment, tout soulagement oublié, Spade se précipita en avant.  
« Père! » Hurla-t-il.  
Le roi ne lui répondit pas. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir la vilaine entaille laissée par la flèche… Sa joue avait viré au noir-violet. La couleur des morts…


	4. Scène Trois

**_Shuffle Romance_**.

Scène 3 : Le Messager.

Lorsque la jeune cavalière arriva aux abords du château, il était évident qu'elle arrivait trop tard pour rattraper ses cibles. Restant à l'ombre d'un amas de saules et de chênes, elle observa, muette, la scène sous ses yeux. La porte où le roi de Trump s'était écroulé était maintenant ouverte, laissant passer des gardes aux couleurs de Bridge. Ils portaient le roi Night sur une civière. Le garde de Trump, ainsi que la reine et le jeune prince, se tenaient, blêmes, à côté de l'entrée.  
Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, la lourde porte de bois refermée derrière eux, la jeune femme avança son cheval à la lumière du jour naissant. Regardant le château d'un air pensif, elle fit trotter en rond sa monture, réfléchissant aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle.  
Un bruit de sabots lointain la fit diriger son regard vers sa droite. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un cavalier, visiblement un messager pressé, galoper sur la route menant à la ville sous le château. Puis elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, reconnaissant les couleurs familières de son uniforme. Elle jura. Le messager devait certainement se diriger vers l'entrée officielle du château, via la ville. Forçant son cheval épuisé à gagner en vitesse, elle se dirigea vers les murs du château, sur sa gauche. Si sa mémoire ne la trahissait pas, elle devrait y trouver les étables royales. Elle devra s'en accommoder… Le temps lui était compté!

Se tenant debout dans son bureau privé, le roi de Bridge contemplait le lever du soleil aux travers de grandes baies vitrées. La douce marée de lumière dorée recouvrait peu à peu Moor, sa capitale, les eaux du grand fleuve Skate, étincelants à sa gauche, les champs fertiles de ses vassaux éparpillés autour de la ville, et même les grands arbres de la forêt de Nemuri, (où les charpentiers de Bridge prenaient leur matière première), derrière lesquels se trouvaient les falaises, délimitant la frontière sud du royaume.  
En général, les rares occasions où le roi Kay se levait assez tôt pour profiter du spectacle de l'aube étaient des plus agréables, souvent en compagnie de sa petite princesse, qu'il chérissait plus que tout.  
Ce n'était pas le cas ce matin là. L'aube dorée était entachée d'un rouge sanglant.   
L'air grave, il dirigea ses yeux noirs d'ébène vers la fumée menacente, visible au loin, derrière la forêt et les falaises… Là où se situait le pays de Trump.  
Ils avaient osé. Les conventions implicites, garantes de la stabilité des pays du continent, venaient d'être renversées en un seul coup. L'ennemi était ambitieux. Les termes paix et tranquillité pouvaient bien se voir ôtés de tout vocabulaire face à un adversaire pareil. Son visage se crispa à l'idée des batailles, trahisons, et assassinats qui allaient résulter de la chute d'un royaume tel que Trump.  
La guerre… C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Déjà limité par les ressources de son pays, la situation politique ne faisait rien pour améliorer sa position. Et voir son pays envahi par des guerriers anonymes et les flammes était le dernier de ses souhaits…  
Cependant… Qu'allait-il faire? Quelle décision prendre?  
Il s'appuya sur son bureau, fermant les yeux en pensant au choix difficile qui s'imposait à lui.  
Les protégera-t-il ou non?  
Le dirigeant de Trump et sa famille…  
Alliés historiques, Bridge et Trump étaient aussi de grands partenaires commerciaux, et les deux peuples s'entendaient à merveille, tout comme leurs dirigeants, même s'il serait le dernier à l'avouer devant Night... La démarche naturelle serait donc de leur offrir l'asile, mais…  
L'empire…  
L'empire Deck était une puissance à ne pas oublier dans pareille décision. Puissante, son influence se faisait sentir jusqu'aux pays les plus lointains, et nombreux étaient les produits devenus indispensables dont elle avait le monopole. N'importe quel bouffon dirait sans hésiter que se mettre l'empire à dos, c'est se creuser sa propre tombe…  
Et le problème venait de là. L'Empire affichait clairement son antagonisme envers Night, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui la critiquaient. L'Empire avait une armée importante, aussi voir plus redoutable que cette mystérieuse armée noire qui venait de sévir.  
Cette armée noire qui, malgré son mystère et ses agissements condamnables, avait bien fait connaître son adhésion aux principes de l'Empire...  
Il était clair que l'Empire demanderait à ce que Night et sa famille soit remis entre les mains des envahisseurs de Trump. Tout aussi clair que les sanctions qu'elle imposerait sûrement à quiconque leur donnerait refuge...  
Que faire, que faire!  
On frappa à la porte. Kay releva la tête, espérant un miracle pouvant le sauver de ce cruel dilemme.  
Le frappeur entra, et fit la révérence.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Iain? » Fit le roi. Iain était un garde royal, connu pour sa maladresse et pour son impressionnabilité. Il se redressa, et salua 'sa majesté' d'une main crispée.  
« Un messager de la part de l'Empire, seigneur Kay! » Iain continua, ignorant le grognement du roi. « Il souhaite s'entretenir avec Votre Majesté dans les plus brefs délais, Majesté! »  
Voilà qui était embêtant… Kay avait espéré pouvoir s'entretenir avec Night, si son état le permettait, avant de faire face à l'Empire.  
« Où sont la Reine et notre Princesse? » Demanda-t-il à Iain, une idée germant dans son esprit.  
« La Reine se prépare déjà dans la salle de réception, sire, et la Princesse Heart tiens compagnie à la Reine Crystal ainsi qu'au Prince Spade, à la porte de l'infirmerie… Les sages sont déjà entrain de soigner le seigneur Night de Trump, seigneur Kay! »  
Pour une fois, Kay sourit, ignorant les exclamations perpétuelles d'Iain. Voilà qui l'arrangeait bien.  
« Dit au messager que je le rejoindrai dés que j'aurai réglé une affaire d'importance personnelle. Notre reine peut s'occuper de lui entre temps! »  
« Mais sire! Il m'a bien fait comprendre… »  
« C'est un ordre! » Répliqua le roi, rejetant sa cape en arrière d'un geste puissant. Iain se pressa de sortir, ne voyant pas le sourire conquérant du monarque, qui sortit à son tour du bureau.  
L'idée ne plaisait pas à Iain, et il s'échafaudait déjà maints scénarii catastrophes dans sa tête… Cependant, optimiste comme toujours, il se rassura en se disant que le seigneur Kay devait certainement avoir un plan en tête.  
Il courut exécuter l'ordre de son roi, laissant derrière lui le bureau Royal vide, et ne voyant pas passer, de l'autre coté des grandes baies vitrées, la figure sombre d'un inconnu.

Kiyou Bridge, épouse du Roi Kay, et descendante directe des souverains précédents, était tout sauf une de ces Reines insipides, qui passaient leurs journées à coudre ou à jouer avec les amourettes de la cour. L'air sévère, ses yeux ne trahissant aucun sentimentalisme, elle se tenait, assise, sur le petit trône qui lui était dédiée.  
Elle était bien au courant de la situation. Elle savait quels étaient les enjeux, les risques, les stratégies à sa portée. Kay le savait aussi... Après tout, c'était elle qui gérait la majorité des problèmes intérieurs du royaume.  
Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était sur la défensive. Ses pressentiments étaient toujours justifiés, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Son anxiété pour son amie de longue date, la Reine Crystal, ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme intérieur.  
Elle comprit en partie son pressentiment à l'entrée du messager de l'Empire Deck.  
L'homme, dans son uniforme noir parcouru de gris et de rouge, s'avançait littéralement par pas de géants dans la salle. Il devait bien faire dans les deux mètres. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses petits yeux noirs cachés par d'épais sourcils, sa moustache menacente et ses épaules bien carrées n'ajoutaient qu'à l'allure dominatrice de son physique.  
Ses grandes mains semblaient plus aptes à étrangler un malheureux qu'à ouvrir une missive.  
« Vot' Seigneurie… Je suis Take. L'Empire m'a confié un message pour le Roi Kay de Bridge. »  
Kiyou ne put se retenir de frémir.  
Ce messager avait une voix grave, voir rauque, qui pouvait, par on ne sait quel mystère, vous rappeler vos pires cauchemars. Mais le plus étonnant était son accent: campagnard, rêche.   
Take était tout sauf un émissaire traditionnel. L'empire ne plaisantait pas.  
« Euh bien, Messager Take, le Roi Kay est indisponible pour l'instant présent. Puis-je, entant que sa Reine, entendre le message à sa place? »  
Un choix délibéré. Les messagers étaient en général choisis en fonction de leur éducation et petite stature. Plus ils étaient légers et rapides à cheval, mieux c'était.  
Take était une menace personnifiée.  
« Je demande pardon, mais ça m'est impossible. C'est confidentiel, et je dois avoir la réponse du Roi Kay en personne et la rapporter fissa à l'Empire. »  
« Je vois. »  
Elle était contente que les sujets de la cour n'avaient pas été notifiés de cette séance. Un messager pareil, la mettant ainsi de coté sans qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer aurait été un cadeau des cieux à tous ceux qui lui cherchaient noise.  
Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de faire patienter ce messager jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kay... Sans pour autant nuire au royaume.  
Pour faire bonne figure, elle fit signe à Iain. Le pauvre homme était tellement intimidé par Take qu'il semblait en oublier sa fonction. Elle lui dit d'aller informer le 'Seigneur Kay', que sa présence était requise de toute urgence, et qu'il se devait de finir rapidement sa tâche en cours.  
« Bien... » ajouta-t-elle en se levant, à l'intention de Take. « Vous devez être affamé, en attendant que le seigneur Kay nous rejoigne, vous prendrez bien une collation? »  
Les yeux du géant fusèrent, mais il inclina sa tête en acceptant l'offre.  
Kiyou espérait sincèrement que Kay viendrait rapidement, une solution miracle à cette situation affreuse en main.

Lorsque Kay parvint à l'infirmerie de son château, les sages et les médecins sortaient un à un de la pièce. Tour à tour, les hommes devaient faire face aux visages anxieux de Crystal, Spade, Agi et de la petite Heart. L'un après l'autre, les hommes, dans leurs robes blanches et leurs capes noires, secouèrent la tête.  
Cela fendit le cœur de Kay de voir les expressions terrifiées des trois de Trump, de voir les larmes de sa fille chérie.  
Il s'approcha, l'air incertain mais déterminé, du patriarche du corpus soignant.  
« Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous ne pouvez faire? Son état est vraiment aussi grave? »  
L'homme, au crâne dénudé et à la longue barbe grise, baissa les yeux.  
« Vraiment rien, Sire. Le jeune Prince Spade nous a bien donné, sous la forme de la pointe de flèche en cause, un extrait du poison affectant le Roi Night, mais... »

Là, un des soignants plus jeunes pris la parole.  
« C'est un poison magique, élaboré grâce à une sorcellerie des plus noirs. »  
« Cela dépasse nos compétences, et notre savoir. »  
« Même ma magie blanche n'y peut rien. »  
Le patriarche leva la main pour arrêter le bavardage inutile de ses assistants.  
« En bref, nous craignons que le Seigneur Night ne périsse sous l'heure. »  
Kay blanchit, et s'adossa contre le mur.  
« Nos condoléances... » murmurèrent les sages, en profitant pour disparaître au tournant, vers les entrailles du château.  
« Papa... » Heart. Sa fille. Il regarda ses yeux pleins de larmes, et, sans rien dire, lui caressa la tête, tandis qu'elle se mit à pleurer contre ses côtes.  
À deux pas de là, la Reine Crystal se tenait, interdite, adossée, elle aussi contre le mur, la main sur la bouche, les larmes coulant de ses yeux tels des cascades. Sa beauté radieuse avait laissé place à une figure tragique au désespoir.  
Le garde Agi, lui, s'était écroulé par terre, ses yeux ne voulant visiblement pas y croire.  
Quant au jeune Spade, garçon fringuant et sûr de lui d'habitude, il était rigide, ses mains crispées à ses cotés, sa tête baissée.  
« Père... » murmurait-il. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »  
« Il ne va pas mourir, non. »  
« C'est impossible. »  
« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »  
« Père! Dites-le-moi! »  
Dans un élan de furie, typique de son age, il s'avança avec fureur vers la porte, et y rabattit son poing avec force, appuyant son cri. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il se refusait à laisser ses larmes couler.  
Sentant la rage prendre la place à son sentiment d'impuissance, Kay se reprit en main et s'avança vers Spade, laissant Heart auprès de Crystal.  
« Donnez-moi cinq minutes, seul, avec Night. Après, je vous laisserai entre vous. »  
Il entra, ignorant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune prince, et referma la lourde porte derrière lui.

Le silence à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie était insoutenable. Il n'entendait même pas le bruit matinal des cuisines, et dieu sait, on l'entendait bien du haut de la plus haute tour ce vacarme!  
La pièce était vraiment bien insonorisée. Il n'entendait que son souffle, irrégulier, lourd...  
« Night! »  
Il s'approcha en grandes enjambées du lit du malade.  
Le roi Night était vraiment dans un sale état. Tout son visage avait bleuit.  
Kay retint son souffle, et fut soulagé d'entendre, bien que faiblement, un souffle s'échapper des lèvres maintenant craquelées de Night. Ouf! Toujours en vie.  
Évidemment, il était inconscient.  
Kay cogna du poing contre la table de chevet. Des larmes menaçaient de couler.  
Les vieux fous n'avaient pas mentis alors. Night était bel et bien mourant. Il suffisait de le regarder pour s'en rendre compte.  
Il avait été fou d'espérer son aide... Et ses médecins qui n'avaient pas pu sauver son ami... Lui aussi, avait failli.  
Un grincement le fit sursauter.  
« Qui va là! »  
Il se mit en garde, tirant de sa ceinture son poignard de sécurité personnelle.  
Une jeune femme, à moins que ce ne soit une adolescente(?), s'avança vers lui. Derrière elle, le battant d'une fenêtre se refermait lentement.  
Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Il la regardait, sans comprendre, attendant sa réponse.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux mélancoliques. Elle portait un costume noir, qui lui serait de bien trop prés ses atouts féminins à son goût. Son pantalon et ses bottes étaient couverts de poussière, et à sa ceinture, il distinguait plusieurs petites sacoches. Il ne voyait aucune lame, aucune arme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier. Elle ne fit aucun signe de vouloir lui répondre.  
« Que faites-vous ici? » Demanda-t-il, laissant la colère teindre sa voix. Et si jamais elle était un émissaire de l'armée noire, venu achever le roi Night?  
« N'ayez crainte... » répondit-elle. Sa voix était fatiguée, mais donnait une impression de sincérité. « Je suis venue vous apporter mon aide. Le roi Night respire encore, n'est-ce pas? »  
« Que...! Qui êtes vous d'abord! »  
Elle s'approcha, sans crainte, et baissa son poignard.  
« Je suis une personne qui a tout à perdre par la mort de votre ami, laissez moi le soigner. »  
Le Roi Kay faillit en lâcher son poignard.  
« Le soigner! »  
La jeune femme ignora de nouveau sa question. Son attention était toute dirigée vers l'homme, inconscient, sur le lit. Son visage avait pris un teint sombre.  
« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, cependant, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander en échange... »  
Elle voulait vraiment le soigner, elle savait comment soigner Night! Mais comment, pourquoi?  
Qu'importe. Kay n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de sauver un allié.  
« Une faveur? »

« Si je parviens à lui sauver la vie, faites-le passer pour mort. Si jamais l'armée noire apprend qu'il est encore en vie, on n'aura de cesse de le pourchasser. De même, demandez à sa famille de partir en exil, de se réfugier en cachette dans quelque havre de paix. »  
Elle prit l'une des sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture, l'ouvrit, et s'approcha du malade.  
Durant un court instant, une expression de douleur prit place sur le visage de roi Night.  
Kay blanchit... Cependant, la faveur qu'elle demandait était tout à fait raisonnable, et lui fournissait probablement une solution efficace à son dilemme politique...  
« Vous pouvez vraiment le sauver? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.  
« Je ne peux absolument pas le garantir, au stade où il en est, mais qui ne tente rien... Vous acceptez le marché? »  
« Oui! » Répondit-il, avant même de réfléchir. « Oui, j'accepte. »  
« Bien. On va jouer au quitte ou double alors. » Elle prit de la poudre couleur de rouille de sa sacoche, la déposa sur la joue meurtrie du mourant, et lui caressa la mâchoire, étalant par-là même la poudre.  
« Autre chose, avant que je n'oubli. Ne parlez de moi et de ceci à personne, ni même à votre famille, ni à celle de Night. » Elle sortit une autre poignée de poudre, jaune cette fois ci, et étincelante.  
« Pour tromper vos ennemis, commencez par tromper vos alliés. Je suis sure que le seigneur Night comprendra. »  
« Bien. » Fit Kay. Et pour sceller son accord, il se coupa la pointe du pouce et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.  
Elle lui serra rapidement la main, avant de retourner à ses soins.  
Kay s'assit sur une chaise non loin, et ne quitta pas le roi Night des yeux.  
La mystérieuse jeune femme quant à elle, faisait briller le malade de milles étoiles grâce à sa poudre magique.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle disparut par la fenêtre, (qui donnait sur trois étages tout de même,) en murmurant une dernière chose.  
« Si jamais il survit, vous le saurez cette nuit, sous la pleine lune. »


	5. Scène Quatre

**_Shuffle Romance_**.

Scène 4: La Décision.

Lorsque le roi Kay sortit de l'infirmerie, il avait le visage encore plus sombre et inquiétant que lorsqu'il y était entré.  
Il ouvrit la porte en grand, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient entrer.  
Ils le regardèrent, l'air implorants, à moitiés morts d'inquiétude.  
Il baissa les yeux et souffla la phrase suivante.  
« Je suis navré. »  
Les mains de Spade se crispèrent, le garde Agi se mit debout, tremblant, tandis que la reine Crystal éclata en sanglots. La reine passa devant son fils pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, voir l'homme avec qui elle avait juré de partager sa vie. Le garde Agi la suivit, avec l'air d'un homme condamné.  
Spade fixa le sol, tandis que Kay s'approcha de Heart, pour l'emmener loin de l'infirmerie.  
« Mais, papa, je... ! »  
« Écoute, princesse, c'est un moment délicat, il vaut mieux les laisser entre eux... »   
« Il n'est quand même pas... ? »   
Voyant les yeux de sa fille se remplir à nouveaux de larmes, Kay s'agenouilla pour la prendre l'espace d'un instant dans ses bras. Il avait lui-même les yeux brillants.  
« Allez, viens... »  
Spade releva la tête pour les regarder s'éloigner au loin, ses pensées occupées par le souvenir d'un moment semblable, qu'il avait déjà vécu avec son père.  
« Papa... » Il rentra dans la salle de soins, sur les traces de Crystal et du garde Agi, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Son père gisait, immobile, sur un lit en bois, recouvert par un drap blanc. Sa tête reposait sur un coussin, à hauteur d'une table de chevet recouverte de chiffons ensanglantés et d'outils que les sages hommes avaient laissés là. La couronne de Night y avait aussi été posée.  
Les cheveux noirs où la couronne aurait normalement reposé étaient maintenant rêches, couverts à moitié de poussière de suie et de sueur. Le visage noble de son père paraissait maintenant un masque gris, pâle, fantomatique, avec une grande balafre noire entachant sa joue gauche.  
Spade regardait, les yeux gros et la tête vide de toute compréhension, tandis que sa mère pleurait en tenant la main inerte de son époux. Agi avait posé son oreille sur le torse du roi, et venait de se relever.  
« Il ne respire plus. » Disait-il. « Il ne respire plus, son cœur ne bat plus... Ce n'est pas possible, non... »  
Et pourtant si.  
Spade n'en avait aucun doute. Il sentait ses yeux picoter malgré lui, sa lèvre tremblait, mais malgré cela, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
Comme si son mental avait enfermé toute pensée ayant trait au mot 'mort', il se retrouvait à réfléchir à des questions sans importance, mais pourtant si intrigantes.  
Du genre pourquoi le Roi Kay était-il sorti avec cette expression sombre?  
Pourquoi tout cela semblait-il si ordinaire et anormal à la fois?  
Pourquoi seule la balafre sur la joue de son Père était-elle noire?   
Pourquoi avait-il sur son visage une expression aussi sereine, mais en même temps tout aussi dénuée de vie?   
Pourquoi ne se relevait-il pas pour rassurer maman? Pour calmer Agi?  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi?Pourquoi avait-il des larmes qui lui coulaient sur la joue?

Kay referma la porte de la salle des réceptions derrière lui d'un claquement bruyant.  
Il venait de remettre Heart entre les mains de sa gouvernante, maintenant, il devait faire face à cet envoyé de l'Empire.  
« Kay! » La reine Kiyou, son épouse, le regardait, cachant à peine sa joie de le revoir.  
À côté d'elle se tenait un homme grand, très grand, portant l'uniforme aisément reconnaissable d'un messager de l'Empire.  
« Vous voilà enfin, seigneur Kay. » Le géant fit la révérence. Cependant l'accent dérisoire sur 'enfin' n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles du Roi de Bridge.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour une bouteille de vin, pour oublier toutes ces pressions.  
« Cela fait bien une demi-heure que j'attends de vous passer mon message. » Ajouta l'homme, avec sa voix menacente et son accent rustre.  
« Et vous m'en voyez navré. » Répondit Kay. « Cependant, je suis encore plus navré car je viens d'assister au décès d'un allié diplomatique de longue date. Le seigneur Night, du royaume de Trump, vient de pousser son dernier soupir en ces murs. »  
Kiyou laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur.  
« Kiyou » fit son époux. « Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'aller rejoindre la Reine Crystal. Je suis certaine qu'elle apprécierait ta présence. »  
Les yeux acérés de Kiyou fixèrent un instant le visage sérieux du Roi Kay. Elle hésita, un court instant, se demandant pourquoi son mari choisirait de l'éloigner alors qu'elle pourrait encore lui apporter son aide... Cependant, son envie de retrouver son amie Crystal, et de la réconforter dans son malheur, la fit vite baisser la tête en accord.  
« Entendu. Messager Take, je vous souhaite bon voyage d'avance. »  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement tandis que la Reine sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide.  
« Tu peux y aller aussi Iain... » soupira le Roi.  
« Ah, euh, oui votre Majesté! » Le garde au front large salua, avant de sortir, lui aussi, par la porte la plus proche.  
« Bien, Messager Take... » Le roi Kay s'avança vers la table, qu'on avait visiblement portée jusqu'à dans la salle. « Les attentions de l'empire sont tout à notre honneur, et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois de tout mon règne que j'ai affaire à un émissaire directement envoyé par l'empire. Je suppose que ce qui vous amène ici n'a rien à voir avec le merveilleux travail des charpentiers de mon royaume, bien entendu. »  
La table était recouverte de bols de fruits, de viandes froides, et de miches de bain frais. Deux assiettes indiquaient que le messager et la reine avaient déjà consommé une portion de nourriture chacun.  
« En effet, seigneur Kay, vous avez raison. »  
Kay lutta pour réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine à chaque fois que le messager parlait. Il n'en laissa cependant rien transparaître sur son visage. Son maître d'armes l'aurait félicité en voyant son expression de guerrier enhardi.  
Kay prit, à l'aide de sa dague, un fruit de la table, avant de se retourner vers Take.  
« Et bien donc, quel est le contenu de ce message, messager? Je suis tout ouïe. »  
Take eut un sourire prédateur, avant de s'agenouiller, dans la position habituelle du messager proclamant le contenu de son message. Il fixa ses yeux sombres sur ceux de Kay, donnant au souverain de Trump la désagréable sensation que l'homme pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées.  
« L'empereur et son conseil, étant au courant des intentions de l'armée noire d'envahir le royaume de Trump, ont voulu s'assurer que toute conquête se ferait dans les règles. Ainsi, ils ont envoyé des émissaires dans la région, avec pour ordre d'observer la situation et d'agir, selon un agenda prédéfini, en conséquence. »  
Kay ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'horreur devant l'élocution avec laquelle Take délivrait ce 'message'. Plus aucune trace d'accent campagnard. À la place, un ton éduqué avait pris le dessus, étrangement encore plus menaçant de par son apparition soudaine.  
« Comme vous le savez sans doute, l'armée noire a conquis en une nuit la capitale du royaume de Trump hier soir. J'étais venu m'assurer si oui ou non vous en aviez eu vent, cependant vous aviez déjà répondu à cette question en m'expliquant la cause de votre retard... »  
« En effet. Et donc...? » Kay fit rebondir le fruit sur la paume de sa main, essayant de dissimuler son tracas.  
« Donc, comme le veut mes ordres, je dois réagir en conséquence de ce que vous m'avez appris. »  
« Le roi Night est décédé, je présume, des suites d'une blessure occasionnée pendant sa fuite de son royaume, me trompai-je? »  
Kay hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Si seulement ce géant pouvait retourner à son accent campagnard!  
« Il s'est enfuit avec sa femme et son fils bien entendu, chercher refuge dans vos murs, n'est-ce pas? »  
« Comme tout homme qui tient à sa famille... » répondit Kay, une légère hostilité perceptible dans sa voix.  
« Puis-je vous demander, maintenant que le roi Night est mort, qu'elle est la position que vous escomptez prendre concernant la Reine et le jeune Prince? »  
Ah. Voici donc la question piège.  
Kay planta d'un geste brusque sa dague dans la planche protégeant la surface de la table, transperçant du même coup le fruit qui y était déjà empalé.  
Take le regarda d'un œil légèrement surpris.  
« Je ne compte en aucun cas les livrer à l'armée noire. »  
Il put voir le visage du messager devenir mauvais à la seconde.  
« Cependant...! » et là, il s'éloigna de la table d'une marche se voulant désinvolte, Take le suivant du regard.  
« Je ne suis pas idiot au point d'ignorer l'antagonisme de longue date entre l'Empire et le royaume de Trump. Je sais que l'Empire, tout comme les mystérieux dirigeants de l'armée noire, verraient d'un très mauvais œil toute offre d'asile de ma part envers la Reine Crystal et le jeune Prince. »  
L'air mauvais du messager s'était envolé, cependant la partie restait encore à être finalisé. Au moindre faux pas, Kay pourrait condamner son royaume à une guerre perdue d'avance.  
« De ce fait... » Et là, le Roi du royaume de Bridge pria en son for intérieur que la mystérieuse jeune femme lui avait donné un bon conseil... « Je compte les exiler de mon royaume dés ce soir, pour trouver leur refuge où bon leur semble, en dehors de mes frontières. S'ils trouvent souverain assez fou pour les autoriser dans leur territoire, euh bien soit, mais pour ma part, je ne veux point donner raison à l'Empire de considérer Bridge un ennemi. »  
Il s'arrêta devant son trône, pour regarder le messager, encore agenouillé.  
« Cette réponse vous satisfait-il? »  
Take sourit, en baissant la tête.  
« Bien que l'empire eût certainement préféré que vous les livriez à l'armée noire comme le veut les conventions de conquête... »  
'Conventions, mon oeil...' pensa Kay. Les 'conventions' aux quelles Take faisait allusion étaient des règles barbares, mise en place par l'empire dans les cinq années précédentes. Toute autre armée que l'armée de l'empire et l'armée noire, à l'exception de quelques pays aux limites immédiates de l'empire, se referait par défaut à l'ancien code, qui gérait les règles de conquête et d'honneur depuis déjà trois cent ans.  
« ... Votre réponse reste cependant acceptable. Elle est toute à votre honneur, puisqu'en les exilant, vous leur offrez une chance qu'ils méritent, de par votre alliance passé avec leur Royaume, tout en respectant la volonté de l'empire, et les conventions de conquête aux quelles se plient l'armée noire. »  
L'homme se releva, ayant fini sa tache.  
« Et maint'nant... » dit-il, récupérant son accent campagnard. « Je vous remercie de votre audience. À moins que vous n'ayez de message à me faire parvenir à l'empire, je m'en vais préparer mon cheval pour rapporter votre réponse au conseil. »  
« Je n'ai pas d'autre message. » Répondit Kay.  
« Bien. » Et sur ce, Take fit la révérence et sorti de la salle.  
Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Kay s'autorisa à s'affaler sur son trône, laissant s'échapper un long soupir.  
Ça y est, les dés étaient jetés.

Heart, le coeur battant fort dans sa petite poitrine, s'avança dans le dédale des corridors du château menant à la salle de soin.  
Son père l'avait déposée dans les mains de sa gouvernante, en lui disant de ne pas sortir et de réviser ses leçons.  
Cependant, Heart, bien que généralement studieuse et obéissante, n'en avait nullement l'intention. Spade, son ami, était entrain de vivre un moment douloureux, et bien qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit précédente, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner et se cacher en ignorant sa souffrance.  
Elle ne s'appelait pas Heart pour rien, et à douze ans, ce serait injuste de simplement la reléguer à un rôle d'enfant. Elle n'eût d'ailleurs aucun mal à échapper à la gouvernante, celle-ci étant peu habituée à des levers aussi matinaux…  
Elle retrouva Spade devant la salle de soins. Il s'essuyait le visage avec ses mains, et lui paraissait affreusement pale. Ses mains tremblaient. De l'intérieur de la salle, dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte, on pouvait entendre de manière douce des pleurs.  
Heart eu du mal à reconnaître immédiatement les pleurs comme venant de la reine Crystal, qu'elle avait toujours vu pleine d'entrain et de bonne humeur…  
Arrivée auprès de Spade, elle lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts.  
"Huh!" Le jeune homme sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.  
"C'est moi." Fit Heart. "Est-ce que ça va?" Elle tourna la tête, le regardant avec ses yeux d'un bleu captivant… Ceux de Spade étaient rouges et gonflées.  
"Je… Je vais bien…" Répondit-il, la voix rauque. Remarquant qu'elle regardait avec un air soucieux sa main tremblante, il rajouta, "je dois être fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi depuis bien vingt-quatre heures."  
Elle le regarda de façon dubitative, puis sourit.  
"Dans ce cas, il faut dormir!" s'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira avec elle.  
"Hé! Mais où on va!" demanda Spade, les joues légèrement rougies. Il du se forcer pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer… Le sourire de Heart avait réussi à lui faire oublier pendant un court instant sa peine inexplicable.  
Heart ne répondit pas avant d'avoir entraîné Spade dans une petite cour intérieur au château.  
Elle se retourna vers lui, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres, en signe de silence.  
"Je t'emmènes dans mon endroit secret. Le château est tellement bruyant de jour, le seul endroit à ma connaissance où tu pourras dormir tranquille c'est là-bas."  
Elle lui fit signe de baisser la tête, et avança en lui montrant le chemin derrière les rosiers.  
Là, ils trouvèrent un petit conduit dans la quelle ils devaient ramper, avant de ressortir au-dessus d'une cour plus grande.  
Ébahi, Spade regarda la vue impressionnante qu'ils avaient depuis cette corniche.  
Heart sourit de satisfaction, puis lui indiqua le tronc de l'arbre dont les branches dissimulaient le conduit par lequel ils étaient sortis.  
"Regarde. L'arbre forme une sorte de nids pile à notre niveau. J'y garde quelques couvertures ainsi que quelques livres. C'est l'endroit idéal pour être seul et abrité du regard des autres."  
"Impressionnant…" souffla Spade, en s'y avançant. Il enjamba le vide entre la corniche et le creux en forme de nids formé par les trois divisions du tronc. C'était un arbre vraiment ancien, et en bonne santé.  
Il remarqua quelques insectes se promenant sur les branches, mais fut rassuré de voir qu'Heart avait trouvé un moyen efficace de leur interdire l'accès au "nid" comme elle l'appelait.  
"Mets toi à l'aise, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, tu dois être affamé. Ensuite tu pourras dormir tranquillement."  
"Je ne pense pas avoir très faim, merci…" dit-il, mais elle était déjà retournée dans le passage secret.  
"Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'endormir facilement non plus…" ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il s'assit dans le creux, enroulant la couverture autour de ses jambes et regardant le petit jeu de lumière auquel jouait les feuilles.  
Il tourna la tête et aperçut quelques serfs matinaux, vaquant à leur occupations. Ils faisaient de grands gestes et semblaient parler avec enthousiasme, cependant il n'en entendait rien d'autre qu'un léger murmure.  
Il adossa sa tête contre l'une des branches les plus épaisses, l'air morose.  
En attendant le retour de Heart, il aller repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle d'invasion imminente la veille.  
Lorsque Heart revint, elle fut surprise de le trouver déjà endormi.  
Elle sourit, ajusta sa couverture, et s'assit pour manger sa part de fruits qu'elle avait trouvés, laissant de côté sa part pour quand il se réveillerait.  
Elle le savait triste, et n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre sa peine…  
Cependant, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la lui alléger.  
Elle fut heureuse de constater que dans son sommeil, Spade avait l'air en paix.

-

à suivre...


	6. Scène Cinq

**_Shuffle Romance_**

_Scène 5_: **Exil**.

-

Une ombre glissa d'un des toits les plus bas du château vers le sol sablonneux à côté des étables.

C'était la jeune femme, elle venait de sortir du château, et ce fut alors seulement que toute sa fatigue, suite à cette nuit longue et mouvementée, commença à faire son apparition.

Elle poussa un long soupir tout en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre froide, que le soleil, tout juste levé, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer. Elle ferma les yeux, son visage lessivé.

"Euh bien Emi, tou en fait uneuh têteuh…!"

Elle sursauta, et tourna une tête terrifiée vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, qui venait de la nommer par son vrai nom…Même ses coéquipiers, ces deux incapables qu'elle avait laissé derrière avec toute l'or qu'on leur avait payé, ne lui connaissaient pas ce nom.

Le Messager de l'empire, Take, la regarda l'air soucieux.   
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle le reconnaît, ce n'était pas l'ennemi auquel elle s'attendait.

"Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles Take! Et pourquoi tu parles avec cet odieux accent campagnard?"

"Désolé, déformation professionnelle." Réponds ce dernier, avec un petit sourire, tout en échangeant sa voix pour une voix plus normale et amicale.  
Le géant, son manteau de voyage enroulé autour du bras, s'avança vers elle d'un pas nonchalant.   
Visiblement ils se connaissaient assez bien, puisqu'elle se détacha du mur et l'accompagna vers la porte des étables sans qu'il n'ait à lui demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Emi?" Souffla-t-il, fixant ses petits yeux noirs sur les siens, une fois à l'ombre dans l'étable.   
Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard, et, tout en caressant la tête du cheval le plus proche, elle lui répondit…

"La même chose que toi, je me trompe?"

Il mit son chapeau de voyage, cachant ses yeux et transformant son visage en un puits de noirceur.  
"Tu joues à des jeux dangereux Emi…" maugréa-t-il au travers de sa moustache.

"En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie…" fit l'intéressée, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire désarmant.  
"Dormir!"

Surpris, Take la regarda un moment, puis s'esclaffa de rire.   
"Tu ne changes pas Emi. Et, j'y pense, comment va ta sœur?"

La question sembla la surprendre.  
"Je croyais que tu l'aurais vu plus récemment que moi…  
En tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles, elle se débrouille bien mieux que moi à son âge.  
Comment elle peut supporter ces vieux rabat-joie, je n'en ai aucune idée…!"

"C'est bien."

Cependant les voix de l'une et de l'autre traduisaient un certain regret.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois reprendre la route. Dors bien, petite Emi."

"Bon voyage, Take!" Fit Emi, en lui faisant un signe de la main, tout en étouffant un bâillement.

"Et merci d'avoir donné tes bons conseils au Roi Kay. Cela m'a évité bien du travail."

Il grimpa en un mouvement en selle, et sortit des étables avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre.

"Mais comment…!" Elle se prit le front entre ses mains tout en regardant Take partir.  
"Et il dit ne pas être Télépathe…"

Elle sortit observer un moment la trace des nuages de poussière que le messager avait laissé derrière lui, avant de rentrer de nouveau dans l'étable, cette fois ci à la recherche d'un coin discret où on ne risquait pas de la trouver par mégarde.   
Elle avait un air sérieux sur le visage.  
Elle n'avait pas prévu sa rencontre avec Take, et, bien qu'elle le connaisse, elle allait devoir faire encore plus attention à l'avenir. Il était peut-être bienveillant avec elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses employeurs…

Tant pis, elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Son petit sort de magie l'avait épuisée encore plus que la poursuite à cheval.  
Son corps protégé de la paille et des courants d'air grâce à sa cape, elle se laissa glisser entre les bras de Morphée, son souffle passant inaperçu parmi les bruits de chevaux, et de l'écuyer qui vint reprendre son poste peu après…

-

Toute la cour était en ébullition.

Kay n'avait pas besoin des nombreuses condoléances maladroites ou des commentaires déplacés de ses divers vassaux et barons pour s'en rendre compte. Même la garde royale, généralement peu disposée à jaser, semblait n'avoir que les évènements diplomatiques des dernières heures à la bouche.

Généralement ça ne l'aurait pas embêté, plutôt ravi, de voir ses sujets s'intéresser autant à la politique extérieure… Mais là…

"Iain! Par pitié, arrêtez donc de papoter comme une commère!"

Le garde, interpellé, se mit au garde à vous, l'air coupable. "Ou-Oui, Messire!"

Kay soupira en voyant les autres gardes détaler. Vivement qu'il en soit fini de cette affaire afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose…  
Mais pour cela…

"Iain, rendez vous donc utile…  
Savez vous où je peux trouver la Reine Kiyou?  
Je pensais la trouver en compagnie de la Reine Crystal au chevet du défunt, mais je n'y ai trouvé que le garde de Trump…  
Il dit qu'elles y étaient encore lorsqu'il s'est assoupi, mais…"

"Ah bon?" Fit Iain.

… Puis après une longue minute sous le regard pressant du Roi de Bridge, il s'empressa d'ajouter…

"Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je pense que l'une des femmes de chambres a mentionné les avoir aidé dans les quartiers de la Reine dans l'aile Ouest…!"

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais Kay en avait maintenant marre des informations superflues.  
Il le coupa d'un "Merci" avant de s'avancer avec détermination vers l'aile indiquée.   
Il fit un signe de la main indiquant à Iain qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'escorte d'un garde royal, et fut soulagé qu'il avait compris pour une fois.  
Cela allait déjà être assez difficile d'expliquer à Kiyou sans témoins. Et avoir en plus un bavard comme Iain pour relater l'entretien en détail à tout le royaume? Sans façons.  
Il retrouva sa femme et son amie dans la chambre d'invité rattachée à la suite.  
Il se tint, immobile, à la porte, observant la scène, invisible aux yeux de la reine, trop préoccupée.   
Les rideaux avaient étés tirés, offrant un peu de pénombre face à la lumière du midi qui approchait.  
Deux couronnes étaient posées sur la table de chevet, tandis qu'une de leur propriétaire dormait d'un sommeil profond dans le lit, et que l'autre veillait.  
Bien qu'endormie, Crystal avait encore les yeux marqués par les larmes, et ceux de Kiyou aussi étaient rougis.  
En voyant le visage si mélancolique de sa femme, encadrée par quelques mèches de cheveux à demi-éclairés, Kay souhaita pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien, d'oublier.

Mais le problème n'était pas encore résolu, et il avait à lui parler…

"Kiyou…" dit-il doucement.

La reine de Bridge releva la tête, s'essuyant rapidement le coin des yeux.

"J'ai du lui donner un somnifère pour l'aider à dormir paisiblement…" expliqua-t-elle.  
"Nous savions toutes deux que ce scénario pouvait un jour nous arriver mais…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas rejoindre Night de sitôt…"

Kiyou le regarda dans les yeux, avant de secouer la tête.  
"Je l'espère bien… Même si je doute que le roi Night comptait nous quitter aussi vite…"

Kay se retint de mentionner la possibilité qu'avait mentionnée l'inconnue de tout à l'heure. La possibilité que Night pourrait revenir in extremis des bras de la mort…  
Kiyou ne comprendrait probablement pas la mascarade impliquée, la nécessité de séparer un Night convalescent des siens pour la sécurité de ces derniers… La connaissant comme il la connaissait, elle s'y opposerait farouchement…  
Déjà que la décision qu'il avait pris vis à vis du messager de l'empire n'allait pas lui faciliter leur vie de couple…

Il baissa la tête, et indiqua la porte.

"Viens chérie, j'ai des choses à te dire…"

Ils sortirent ensemble et refermèrent la porte derrière, afin d'empêcher leurs voix de réveiller la dormeuse.

Le visage de Kiyou reprit, comme par magie, une expression sévère, ses yeux retrouvant l'éclat qu'ils prenaient quand elle gérait une affaire difficile au sein du royaume.

"Comment cela s'est-il passé avec le messager de l'Empire?"

Bien, elle avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait.

"J'ai limité les dégâts." Répondit Kay, se grattant la tête. "Bridge ne risque rien pour l'instant présent, mais je crains que l'Empire ne se méfie de nous à l'avenir. Je croise les doigts pour que l'armée noire ne s'intéresse pas à nous, maintenant qu'elle contrôle le pays de Trump."

"Bien, vu la situation, je doute qu'on ait pu espérer mieux." Fit Kiyou, avec un petit sourire triste.

"Certes, cependant, j'ai dû faire une concession."

Kiyou le fixa d'un regard incrédule.  
"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas livrer Crystal et son fils à l'Empire!"

"Non! Bien évidemment que non…" La rassura Kay, lui faisant signe de rester calme avec ses mains.  
"Je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner une telle parjure. Mais cela les concerne, en effet."

Kiyou attendit en silence qu'il continue.  
Kay soupira.

"J'ai dit que je les ferai exiler du royaume d'ici cette nuit."

Kiyou resta immobile.  
"Cette Nuit!" Dit-elle. "Tu voudrais leur ôter notre support, nos encouragements, alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de perdre leur royaume, leur souveraineté et Night!"

"Cette nuit." Fit le Roi. "L'empire n'aurait jamais toléré plus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

"Et tu as une idée d'où, mon très cher mari, où ils pourront trouver refuge, si ce n'est chez nous?"

"Je n'en sais fichtre rien, mais les garder ici serait les condamner, et nous avec!"

Les deux se regardèrent sans parler, laissant leur visage exprimer toute l'indignation et la colère qui venait de naître entre eux.  
Kiyou fut la première à abdiquer.

"…Tu dois avoir raison, pour une fois…" Elle se prit le haut du nez entre ses doigts en se détournant de son mari.  
"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec tout ce qui vient de se passer. L'armée noire, l'Empire, le sire Night…"

"Je sais…" fit Kay, avec une voix étrangement compréhensive. "Moi aussi je suis secoué par tout ça…"  
Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de sa reine. Celle-ci essaya de s'ôter de sa présence, mais sa volonté n'y était pas…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre cette main protectrice.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la reine Crystal et son fils. Tous deux son intelligents et doués. Je suis sur qu'ils trouveront un moyen efficace d'échapper à l'empire et l'armée noire, tout en trouvant refuge auprès d'alliés fiables. Et puis, ils ont le garde Agi avec eux…"

Doucement, Kiyou hocha la tête.  
Elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler.  
Elle regarda, le regard appréhensif et le visage soucieux vers la porte les séparant de la Reine du royaume déchu de Trump.

"Tu veux que ce soit moi qui lui dise?" Souffla le roi de Bridge.

Kiyou secoua vivement la tête, faisant retomber d'un geste la main de Kay.   
"…Laisse moi lui dire…" répondit-elle d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et regarda la reine aux longs cheveux clairs se tordre dans son sommeil, victime d'un cauchemar ou on ne sait quoi…

"Laissons la dormir encore un peu." Dit Kay.

Sans rien dire, Kiyou acquiesça.

Kay la laissa retourner au chevet de l'infortunée, et retourner, lui, auprès du corps de Night.

-

"Hummm…"  
Spade murmura de manière inaudible.  
On le secouait, mais il n'avait nullement envie de se réveiller.  
Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter l'anesthésiante noirceur de son sommeil.   
Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus souffrir. Juste être… Sans le savoir, sans y penser.

"…de! Spade! Réveille-toi, bon sang!" La voix de la jeune fille parvint néanmoins à transpercer sa léthargie.

Sa voix était anxieuse. La voix familière.  
On dirait presque qu'elle allait pleurer s'il ne se réveillait pas tout de suite.  
Non. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle pleure.   
Autant il sentait que s'il avait encore des larmes à verser, il le ferait, autant il ne voulait pas la regarder le faire pour lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Heart?"

La jeune princesse poussa un soupir en le voyant réagir enfin.  
Il se releva sur ses coudes, pour essayer de mieux la voir, mieux se réveiller.

Il semblerait que Heart ait eu une meilleure idée pour ce faire.  
D'un geste, la jeune fille approcha son visage du sien et toucha ses lèvres des siens.

Surpris, le jeune garçon sursauta violemment, et s'éloigna d'elle, cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé.

"Heart! Mais qu'est-ce que!"

Rouge comme une tomate, il la regarda sans comprendre.  
La jeune fille essuya des larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux, tout en lui souriant.

"Je suis si soulagée. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas."

Le jeune garçon se calma, les battements de son cœur résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.  
Il lui rendit un sourire.

"Imbécile, il n'y que ma mère et mon père qui ont étés touchés par une flèche."

À la mention de son père, son regard dévia et se noircit.

"Il n'empêche…" fait la jeune fille d'une voix douce… "J'ai vraiment eu peur."

Le jeune prince se dépêtra de sa cape et de la couverture qu'Heart avait déposée sur lui. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre dans le ciel. Il devait être environs deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi.  
Spade se rapprocha de son amie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, princesse." Dit-il, en lui touchant l'épaule. "Je n'ai nullement l'intention de mourir, d'être séparé à tout jamais de toi, mon amie."

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rosir.  
"Tu me le promets?" Dit-elle.

"Promis, juré." Fit le prince, avec un sourire si semblable à celui qu'avait son père autrefois.

"D'accord!" Et, ainsi rassurée, la princesse de Bridge se mit debout, en s'appuyant contre l'un des troncs.  
"Allez, viens Spade. Les adultes te cherchent."

Intrigué, le jeune prince la suivit. Sur la corniche, dans le passage secret, à travers le jardin, et vers la salle de réunion privée…

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent les adultes, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le visage sévère du roi Kay, l'air malheureuse de la reine Kiyou, et l'expression résignée qu'affichait sa mère.

"Je suis là, mère…" Fit-il, craignant légèrement l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

La reine Cristal se pencha pour le prendre par ses épaules, et le regarder dans les yeux.  
Elle esquissa un sourire triste, pour lui dire.

"Pardonne-moi Spade. Il semblerait que nous devons partir en Exil ce soir."

-

**à suivre... **


	7. Scène Six

**Scène 6: Achats.**

--:--

"Allons, mon chéri! Arrête de faire la moue!"

Ignorant sa mère, le jeune Spade détourna son regard d'elle pour regarder ailleurs avec des yeux remplis de colère et d'un sentiment d'injustice.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'ils partent, chassés de nouveaux!

L'armée noire avait eu le royaume qu'elle convoitait tant!

Et le Roi Spade, le seul à pouvoir contester réellement leur prise de pouvoir était...

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller de nouveaux aux larmes.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait se laisser aller à pleurer. Le souvenir de l'instant fatidique où il avait comprit ce qui était arrivé à son père, de ce sentiment de vide si intense qu'il pensait que chaque larme qui se glissait le long de ses joues allait le tuer; ce souvenir reviendrait le hanter, le consumer et réduire ses forces à néant.

Qui plus est, il le lui avait promis, à cette princesse qui avait su soulager son cœur meurtri. Sa promesse de ne jamais être séparée d'elle avait été sincère. Spade était peut-être un jeune garçon vantard et intrépide, il était aussi un prince, et entant que tel, il se devait, coûte que coûte, de tenir ses promesses.

Et s'il partait, non seulement il se trouverait séparé de Heart, mais en plus il ne pourrait pas, comme il se l'était juré devant son père inerte, mener son enquête sur ses meurtriers.

Non. Il ne partirait pas de Bridge.

Cependant le roi Kay avait raison d'un côté. Si l'assassin de son père n'avait pas été qu'un soldat noir plus zélé que la moyenne, mais des meurtriers chargés d'éliminer la famille royale de Trump...

Le jeune garçon frissonna. Dire qu'encore hier il aurait relégué le contenu de telles pensées aux "affaires de grandes personnes," au profit du dernier jeu d'adresse à la mode. A douze ans, il avait certes passé l'age requit par la société pour commencer sa carrière d'adulte, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter toutes ces pressions seul.

Mais il le faudrait.

Il jeta un œil vers sa mère.

Celle-ci avait beau faire semblant d'être joyeuse devant la foule qu'il y avait dans ce marché, son fils pouvait voir la peine immense qui menaçait de la déchirer.

Même s'il voulait rester, sa mère ne le pourrait pas.

Spade se souvint, amèrement, du chien d'un des vieux gardes de Trump, mort l'an dernier des suites d'un atroce accident. Le chien était resté auprès du corps des jours entiers sans bouger. Il avait fallu le forcer à bouger pour le nourrir, le laver, enterrer son maître... Mais dés que le chien revenait sur les lieux de l'accident, il retournait dans sa torpeur.

Le fidèle compagnon rejoignit son maître dans la mort peu de temps après.

Et Crystal avait maintenant la même lueur dans les yeux qu'avait le canidé. Spade sentait que si sa mère ne quittait pas Bridge, ne se maintenait pas en mouvement, elle aussi se laisserait aller à une mort lente.

Comment faire?

Comment faire pour convaincre sa mère de partir en Exil, tout en le laissant rester incognito dans la capitale du roi Kay?

"Ah, regarde Spade! Des citrons confits, comme tu les aimes!"

Le jeune prince regarda, sans émotion, ces bonbons souvenirs de jours plus heureux. En temps normal une lueur gourmande se serait allumée en lui, tandis qu'il faisait semblant d'être gêné de l'attitude sans gêne de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, les deux savaient très bien que c'était juste une charade pour rassurer Crystal, pour tenter, vainement, de distraire Spade de leur départ imminent.

Remarquant le contenu de l'échoppe suivante, Spade se rendit compte que s'ils continuaient à flâner dans cette direction, la charade risquerait de se briser pour laisser place à la souffrance de nouveau.

Agrippant son manteau, Spade tira dessus sans gène, interrompant la conversation de sa mère avec la commerçante de confiseries.

"Allez viens, M'man! Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas venu ici pour acheter des confiseries!"

Et tandis que sa mère agitait la main d'un air désolée vers la commerçante qu'elle se voyait forcée de quitter, son fils la dirigea de façon à passer rapidement, sans la voir, l'échoppe contenant les mets que Night avait préférés aux sucreries qu'aimait tant son fils. Une échoppe d'épices.

Il croisa les doigts pour que l'odeur des égouts et des gens de la ville dissimule celle des épices à la femme qu'il poussait devant lui.

Souriant doucement devant la concession soudaine de son fils vers le but réel de la sortie, en déguisements, de la reine Crystal et de son fils dans les marchés de la ville, la jeune mère consentit à se concentrer à la tache: préparer leur fuite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une ou deux échoppes d'habits, achetèrent un sac de voyage ainsi que des vivres pouvant durer deux semaines ou plus.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs achats, Spade fut rassuré de voir sa mère reprendre goût à la vie. La lueur morbide qui l'avait tant inquiété au début de la sortie s'était lentement estompée pour laisser simplement place à de la tristesse et une certaine résignation.

"Kiyou est vraiment généreuse de nous avoir prêté de quoi payer nos courses." Siffla-t-elle en rangeant dans le porte-monnaie en question la monnaie qu'on venait de lui rendre.

Spade se contenta de hocher la tête, avec un demi-sourire.

"Tiens?" Il regarda confus, le vendeur de chevaux que sa mère venait d'ignorer. "On laisse le garde Agi se charger de nous trouver des montures?"

Se secouant la tête, Crystal plaça un doigt sur ses livres pour lui intimer le silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé, en sifflotant une chanson nostalgique, vers une échoppe très différente de la précédente.

'Un fauconnier?' Le prince regarda, curieux, l'assortiment d'oiseaux de chasse aux têtes capuchonnées.

Certaines étaient en cage, d'autres sur des perchoirs... Et l'homme qui s'occupait des acheteurs potentiels lui faisait penser à un vieux chasseur bien nourri, comme le démontrait sa corpulence. L'expression carnassière qu'il partageait avec ses bêtes s'envola pourtant à l'apostrophe de la reine Crystal, pour laisser place à une expression naïvement joyeuse.

"Mais c'est ce bon vieux White!"

"Oh! Mais c'est la petite Crystie!" L'homme ne fit pas mine de remarquer le regard choqué de Spade face au surnom familier qu'on venait de donner à sa mère.

"Honte à moi, je ne t'ai pas reconnue avec cette écharpe sur la tête. Mais dis-moi, ce que l'on raconte..."

Crystal hocha simplement la tête. Le monsieur White eut l'amabilité de comprendre sans pousser plus loin.

"Bon, dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour toi? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance..."

Les deux adultes furent interrompus alors par la voix d'un jeune garçon.

"Papa! Voilà la nourriture pour les faucons qu'on nous a promis!"

Curieux, Spade jeta un œil vers le jeune enfant. Il devait avoir à peu prés son age, mais ce qui le marquait le plus n'était pas son air blasé ou sa grande taille pour son age, ni encore la grande caisse pleine de rats morts qu'il portait, mais la couleur dorée de ses yeux et cheveux.

"Ah! Crystie, laisse moi vous présenter mon fils Diamond. Diamond, voici Crystie et son fils, euh..."

Voyant que le vieil homme hésitait à l'appeler par son vrai nom devant tant de monde, les rumeurs allant grandissant, Spade vint lui porter secours.

"Pique."

Devant les regards étonnés des trois autres, il haussa les épaules, avant de regarder tristement un des faucons qu'ils avaient laissé voler au-dessus du stand.

Pique... C'était une traduction dans une autre langue de son prénom. Et c'était son père qui lui en avait parlé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi Diamond! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais encore que quatre ans il me semble." Dit Crystal, pour changer le sujet.

Devant l'air confus de son fils, monsieur White se pencha vers lui pour murmurer avec un sourire dans son oreille.

Ni Spade, ni Crystal ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il était clair pour les deux qu'il s'agissait d'une précision sur leurs identités réelles.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux de Diamond, avant d'être remplacé par un regard acéré en croisant celui du jeune prince aux cheveux noirs.

"Dis, maman, on les connaît?" Chuchota Spade à sa mère. Monsieur White lui donnait bien une impression familière mais...

"Oui," répondit cette dernière de même. "White voyage beaucoup avec ses faucons. Il nous a souvent rendu visite. La dernière fois qu'il est venu à Trump avec son fils date de quand tu avais trois ans, mais sa dernière visite à lui date d'il y'a deux ans seulement..."

'Je vois...' Pensa le jeune prince. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi le jeune Diamond n'avait pas accompagné son père les fois suivantes.

"Bon, et bien Crystie. Souhaites tu qu'on parle plus à loisir du service que je te dois?" L'homme corpulent indiqua de la main la tente derrière lui.

Voyant Crystie hocher de la tête, il rajouta à l'intention de son fils...

"Diamond, tu peux aller jouer un peu si tu veux. Tu demanderas au voisin de me prévenir si on a des clients."

"Toi aussi Spa- euh Pique. Amusez vous bien les garçons." Fit Crystal, avant de suivre monsieur White dans la tente.

Les deux préadolescents se retrouvèrent seuls, à se toiser du regard.

"Pique, hein?"

Spade hocha la tête.

"C'est un bon nom, Pelle aurait été un peu trop littéral comme traduction." Le jeune Diamond eut un sourire moqueur.

'Pelle?' se demanda Spade, en essayant de ne pas se laisser avoir par les taquineries de l'autre.

"Et toi? Pourquoi Diamond? Gold tirais mieux je trouve..."

Diamond prit un air pincé avant de répondre.

"C'est à moi de le savoir et toi de le deviner."

Spade roula des yeux. Ce Diamond prenait des airs bien supérieurs.

"Et toi, tu ne veux pas partir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je te renvoie ta propre réplique." Répondit Spade en faisant une moue.

"Si tu veux vraiment savoir, Gold c'est le nom de ma mère." Admit finalement le jeune garçon.

Surpris, le prince de Trump ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Oh ne fait pas cette tête là. Elle n'est pas morte. Jusqu'à l'an dernier encore je restai avec elle pour l'aider à la maison. Elle habite dans un pays éloigné d'ici. Celui-là même d'où tu tiens la traduction de ton nom."

"Waouh. Mais alors... Tu sais parler plusieurs langues?"

"Et je compte en apprendre encore plus!" Répondit Diamond avec un sourire. "C'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de voyager avec papa de pays en pays. Même si ce n'est pas facile de laisser maman derrière, à garder la maison."

En réponse, son camarade aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire mélancolique.

Un cri rauque vint interrompre le silence qui s'était formé entre eux. Levant la tête vers le ciel, le prince pu voir deux des faucons descendre à vive allure vers Diamond.

Avec un visage serein, ce dernier tendit le bras, et les oiseaux vinrent s'y poser.

L'un avait un plumage aussi doré que les cheveux du garçon, et l'autre des petites formes noires sur sa crête blanche qui rappelait à Spade le symbole de Pique des jeux de cartes.

"Quels beaux oiseaux." Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

"N'est-ce pas?" Répondit Diamond. "Celui là," il pointa du doigt vers le doré, "c'est Watts. Il est à moi et donc pas à vendre."

"L'autre," cette fois il désigna le plus petit des deux oiseaux, "c'est Lock. Il sait se faire assez discret quand il n'a pas faim."

Et comme pour démontrer qu'en effet ils avaient faim, les deux faucons s'étaient mis à lui picorer doucement le bras, visiblement en attente d'un repas proféré pour arrêter le semblant de massacre.

"Voilà, voilà, ça vient." Il se baissa pour soulever la toile qu'il avait mis sur la caisse, qu'il avait posé sous le stand, mais dut s'arrêter en voyant Watts et Lock s'exciter devant tant de viande.

"Tu peux me filer un coup de main?" Dit-il à l'intention de Spade, tout en retenant les deux oiseaux de sa main libre.

Hochant la tête, ce dernier sortit, non sans un semblant de grimace, deux rats morts de la caisse.

Une lueur de malice scintilla dans les yeux de Diamond.

"Tiens, tu veux tenir Lock un moment?"

"Pourquoi pas!" A sa réponse positive, le fils de fauconnier lui indiqua de tendre le bras, et fit s'y installa le petit faucon blanc et noir.

Spade serra des dents en sentant les griffes de Lock en faire de même autour de son bras. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Diamond avait des morceaux de cuire épais cousus sur les épaules et bras de son haut.

"Lance lui le rat devant le bec, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te bouffe les doigts." Diamond avait pris le plus gros des deux rongeurs morts et Watts était déjà entrain de le surveiller d'un œil avide.

"Ok."

Spade s'exécuta, et fut récompensé par un spectacle bien peu ragoûtant.

Il rougit de honte devant le rire cristallin que Diamond avait eu en voyant son visage déconfit, et ne remarqua donc pas l'air admiratif dans les yeux de l'autre garçon avant que celui ci ne le félicite.

"Tu sais, tu es bien l'une des rares personnes que j'ai rencontré à ne pas se sentir mal la première fois qu'il nourrit un faucon."

"Hein?"

"Du moins, la première de ton age." Il lança à son tour le repas de faucon qu'il tenait en l'air, et Watts s'empressa de le dévorer avec tout autant d'entrain. Diamond ne flancha pas d'un poil, visiblement fort habitué à cette vue.

"Allez, on va laisser ces deux là digérer..." Il prit Lock du bras de Spade, et le plaça à côté de Watts sur un perchoir, après leur avoir couvert chacun la tête avec une capuche.

"Monsieur!" Héla-t-il à leur voisin d'échoppe. "Vous pouvez surveiller le stade de mon père pendant un petit moment? Si un client demande à le voir vous n'avez qu'à lui indiquer la tente."

Devant l'approbation du monsieur, il tira le bras de Spade pour se jeter avec lui dans la foule.

"Allez, viens Pique. Je vais te montrer un coin bien plus intéressant du marché de Moore que ceux que tu as du visité."

"D'accord!"

Spade ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'entrain de ce jeune garçon...

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à penser à son plan pour autant.

--:--

Pendant ce temps, au château, le garde Agi venait de finir son entretien avec le Roi Kay vis à vis de l'exil de ses deux maîtres restants.

Rangeant les parchemins qu'on lui avait donné dans un étui, il soupira en regardant tristement devant lui.

"Encore désolé que vous ne puissez pas rester suffisamment longtemps pour assister aux funérailles."

Se secouant la tête, le garde Agi le corrigea.

"Ne vous excusez pas, sire. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont. C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier de nous protéger et de nous aider de votre mieux comme vous le faites. L'itinéraire que vous nous conseillez semble effectivement être la meilleure route pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants."

"Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus."

"Et moi encore plus de ne pas avoir su protéger mon roi." Dit Agi d'un air déterminé. "Ne vous en faites pas, messire Kay."

Soupirant à son tour, le Roi de Bridge se leva et tendit la main vers le jeune garde devant lui.

"Mademoiselle Alto vous aidera avec les derniers préparatifs. Prenez soin de vous."

"Vous de même." Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

"Et encore merci... Du fond du cœur." Ajouta le garde, avant de sortir par la porte, derrière laquelle attendait la chef de la garde de Kiyuu.

Une fois seul, le roi se passa la main devant son visage tiraillé par le stress de la journée et la fatigue.

"J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant le marché de cette jeune femme, Night..." Murmura-t-il.

De sa fenêtre, donnant sur l'une des cours intérieures réservée à l'utilisation de sa famille, il pouvait entendre les pleurs de sa fille et la voix triste de sa femme qui tentait de la rassurer.

Oui, disait-elle, Spade et sa mère vont partir très loin. Non, il ne leur arrivera rien. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre patiemment le jour où elle les reverrait. Elle pourra leur dire au revoir avant leur départ, et leur exil ne durera pas éternellement...

"Je l'espère sincèrement..." Murmura Kay de nouveau.

--:--  
**_  
à suivre..._**


End file.
